For One Small Moment
by Princess Hook
Summary: Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there. She had only her own name to go by. Then she met Sir Jaime Lannister and suddenly, her life starting to pull back together. Jaime/Hermione COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** I'm trying my hand at another GOT and HP crossover, giving me a small break of writing my fanfic Rogue featuring Hermione and the Starks when I got this small idea in my head. I never saw anyone write about them in a pairing, and I'm like what the hell. It's a good challenge. If this story gets enough response I will continue it.

You're welcome to share your ideas with me about the story, through at this moment the fanfic has one plot, but I'm trying to but several together to make it much more interesting.

I do not and will not own HP or GOT. This fanfic is base off the GOT tv-show and small bits of the books not much. This is just a story on how Hermione met Jaime and how her life changed.

* * *

For One Small Moment

PROLOGUE

' _Love is the most beautiful thing to have, hardest thing to earn and the most painful thing to lose.' –Unknown_

* * *

She was falling. She knew she was. She felt nothing beneath her own body. She couldn't even feel anything around her either, and when she tried to open her eyes to give her a sense of awareness, they refused to even blink.

She remembered a flash of bright green that brush over her body, brush over her very own soul and then she know nothing. She felt nothing. She see nothing else and all she heard was silence.

She wanted to scream and shout at anyone willing to listen, anyone who was willing to help her, but the muscles in her body refused to move. She was failing. She noted once more in her hazy mind.

It won't be long now till she feel something hard beneath her, something that can make her see that everything was okay, that she was fine. That she has nothing to worry about.

She wondered silently in the abyss what was her name. Who was she? How old was she? What happened? Why couldn't she move or open her own two eyes? Then she felt it. The solid ground that she craved. Something solid and strong to tell her she was alive and safe.

This was how he found her. That one sunny morning at the out skirts of Casterly Rock. On the side of the King's Hallway, or Road that he often called it. She was such a fragile little thing clinging for life and he just couldn't ride passed her on his horse and just leave her there for the animals or even the ravens to feed upon.

The girl was stained with blood. Her clothes was strange and appeared to be rumpled and torn, but there was no other sign that she was even raped which was very common for a girl her age travelling by herself with no guard on her own.

Then he wondered who she was. On how she got here and why she was alone. Jaime Lannister never really took home strays, he just left them with someone else, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't just let this girl go. Leave her here to die in the harsh weather of the sun.

Jaime picked bride-style and settled her firmly on his horse. It was hard to do, because she was apparently knocked out. She shown no movement other than her hollow breathing that she was even alive.

He rushed to Casterly Rock. The childhood home of his and his twin sister who was currently at King's Landing betrothed to the King. The mere thought of that brought bad taste in his mouth.

He didn't know why he was so gentle with this human girl in his arms. He couldn't even let her go when he summoned a Maester to check over her well-being, but he forced himself to do so hesitating. His staff wanted answers and he knew his father will gain word of this incident, but he couldn't just bring himself to forsake this poor weak creature that was now laying in the other room next to him being healed.

He felt his hands began to shake with a tremor. On how far he had fallen. He wasn't a knight. He wasn't her knight in shining armor. When she get better, he would just simply send her on her very way, after contacting her house. He decided loosely to himself. There was no way he need to get attach to someone at this moment that could easy be torn away from his hands by his father or even his beautiful sister.

He stood outside the door of the room for about hours before he finally got word on the strange woman's condition. She was suffering from a knot on the head, a few faint bruises and also stained with scars, but she will be fine with bed rest soon enough.

He was allowed to see her. Bloody, he was the current Lord of Casterly Rock. He was allow to do anything in his castle and when he walked next to the bed and she was covered and tucked in heavy blankets he felt his own heart tug against his chest.

The woman looked paler than he had brought her here to rest, but her breathing had gotten back to normal. She had long bushy brown haired that reached her shoulders. It made her not beautiful but pretty in her own way. That was when she blinked.

Her eyes flashed opened and then staring into his emerald green eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that he had ever seen. He felt like he could get lost within them the first few moments. Then he turned away, she opened her small pink pale lips to speak.

No sound left her lips at first and her eyes stared at him in both dear and worry, but also tiredness.

"Where am I?" She asked at long last. Her voice reached into his head; "At Casterly Rock." He replied to her question curious when she looked at him even more confused about his answer. She never heard such a place before in her life.

"I'm Jaime Lannister and you are?" He then offered his name. His voice slowly sooth her fears down. There was a moment of silence between the two. The woman looked lost. He felt his own heart reached for her for a moment, for that one small moment.

"I don't know…I can't remember…" She muttered to herself feeling so lost and then she looked up at him once more with those brown eyes that he found himself quickly getting fond over.

"I…I think I'm called Hermione….Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the support of the prologue of this story. X.x It made me want to continue writing. This fanfiction story will be short. I decided. The story will be a soft fanfiction for a while. Nothing really tragic between both Hermione and Jaime at this moment but problems will pop up like Cersei and even Tywin.

Omg thank you once more everyone for the wonderful feedback. It encourage me to keep writing this short story a head.

This is actually a new writing style I'm writing this short fanfiction, trying to capture both characters in a new light. Jaime is a bit darker while Hermione tried to stay strong from her memory loss but it takes it's toll on her obviously.

I actually wrote 10 chapters a head of in this story already, and I have to say that Tyrion and Cersei will both make an appearance soon :)\

* * *

I do not and will not own HP or GOT. I just own this plot and my own original characters.

Please read and review :)

* * *

Just For One Moment

CHAPTER ONE

" _Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope." –Maya Angelou_

* * *

She watched him through the window. The man that took her in his own and care for her even when she has nothing to offer him in return. He wore his golden armor today. His golden haired that grew just passed his ears now. His emerald eyes showed much to him that he could ever speak.

She treasured the few words they utter to one another every morning before breakfast. He was so light and sweet to her and she wondered where he got the patience to deal with her. He gave her clothes, food, bed and a few times even jewels. This thoughtfulness gave her warmth and strength each passing day.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to feel his skin upon her hand whenever he often brush a strand of hair from her eyes and then behind her ears.

He's the Lord of Casterly Rock. The fierce Lion of his house. She saw his banners and the sigil and for some reason she seemed very fond of the emblem. The days came and went and her memory didn't get any better. She still struggled each day trying to remember her life before he came along.

She tried to remember her parents. She tried to remember if she has any siblings. She even tried to remember how old she was, but she still don't have any answers. The only thing that she was left with. The only thing she had to offer was her name. Hermione Granger.

She's a girl with no memory, no house or a past. She's the girl that the Golden Lion picked up as a stray off the side of the dirt road on his way back from the capital. She started to feel useless and soon her faith often shaken unless she get at least a grimace of him. Her Lion. The only person she has left in this world.

Then she saw the beauty of this world. She watched it from her window each morning after he left her chambers. She watched when a few birds flew passed her window chipping. She watched the beauty of the world when he sometimes looked up at her window and send her a wide smirk that made her feel really lightheaded for a few fleeting moments.

* * *

It was getting harder to believe it had been just two little weeks since he found her. That he started to pull out of her own small darkness of her own mind. She likes to think. She love to learn about any little thing and the small expressions that she learned about him told her a small bit of who he was.

He didn't see her much. Not often that he would have liked, but he didn't want word to be sent to his father or even his sweet sister about his new guest. Servants talk. Servants can even read and write. He greeted her every morning with a soft smile; asking her how she slept. She always smiled up at him, like he was the most important person in the world to her. This always left him breathless.

In her eyes he had done no wrong, but he wondered what her reaction will be after finding out what kind of man he truly was. He wasn't the knight in shining armor that her heart painted him out to be. He was just an old man that had a story, a story that lead to blood and to the arms of his own sister.

He send her clothes. Clothes that she be comfortable in. He send up food that she might even like and he learned the smallest things about her. How she love lemon-cakes. How her eyes sparked whenever she see him. Then he get carried away and give her a few jewels. Just to see her smile even brighter.

He went to the court yard and greeted his men who was always curious about the young woman that he supposedly locked up in his chambers. They asked innocent questions at first, wondering who she was before they started to made really rude sexual remarks, which he automatically snapped at them to keep those said thoughts to themselves.

He caught her eye and with a small wave, she beamed down at him. A woman without memories. A woman without any stories to tell. A woman without any distrust to him of all people. He found her to be bright. A small light in the darkness of the room.

She only know her name. Hermione Granger. A girl without a House and a girl without a status, oh how his father will cause a fuss. He tried to help her with her loss. He often tried by looking for anyone distant relations, but his search popped up with nothing. There wasn't a Granger House written or spoken of in anyplace and certainly, not anyone looking for a beautiful brown haired girl.

He could feel her struggle. He could feel her losing faith each passing day, but all he could offer her was a touch of her hand and flash of his smile.

Jaime Lannister had certainly grown very fond over the woman with no memory or past.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Here's another chapter of the story. So far it's just how Hermione's spend her days struggling with her memory loss. This was a bit hard for me to write, this chapter because I usually write around 2k to 3k word chapters these days but I wanted to keep these chapters short and sweet. There will be a bit of drama in the next chapter or the next few when one of the main characters come to visit Jaime.

It's an easy guess on who that person is, haha.

Thank you all for your support! Really, the feedback inspires me to keep on going with this.

Please let me know what you think so far

* * *

Just For One Moment

CHAPTER TWO

 _We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope._

 _-Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

"I like books." She spoke to him one evening when he came to her chambers. Her brown eyes twinkled in excitement in finally finding something out about herself. He smiled at her. It was not one of those lopsided cocky smirks he often shot her, but it was a real one that reached his eyes.

"What kind of books do you like to read then mi' lady." He was very interested. He's usually not one for reading. That was all his younger brother Tyrion's hobby. Then he saw her smile even wider. The smile had brightened the room and he couldn't stop staring at her for a moment. He secretly hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Shakespeare!" She exclaimed. Shakespeare? Who was that? He never heard of an author or storyteller of that name. Maybe he would ask Tyrion about him and see if he could get some of his works for her, but he continued to watch that smile reaching her beautiful brown eyes and for once he wanted this conservation to continue, just to hear more from her.

"What stories does he tell?" then that smile dropped into a frown. Her eye brow began to cross one another and the smile that reached her eyes moments ago vanished. He brush his hand over the back of her palm softly and very soothing and she seemed to be very fixed of this movement, like she was memorized.

"I-I don't know. That's crazy. I like to read….I like Shakespeare but I don't know what stories he writes and tell." He could see small tears began to water in her eyes and he brush his hand over her palm longer lingering over her soft warm pale skin soothing her even more.

The touch of his hand was very rough. The tips of her fingers were rough with deep callous from the sword he always held, but her body still welcomed his warmth. The small act of kindness warmed her heart. "I make sure I bring you a lot of books to read then mi 'lady. Casterly Rock has a vast library." Then her frowned turned back into a beaming smile and he could feel his breath hitched in his throat. The littlest things make this woman happy.

"I will like that Sir Jaime!" She exclaimed happily, to him. At this moment without his sister…without his brother and even without his father. He didn't feel loneness. He felt alive and whole and for one small moment he felt that he could live to be the person that Hermione had imagine him to be.

* * *

He found that she like the colors of red and gold. She often wore those two colors. Hermione here at Casterly Rock made everything much more vivid. He didn't even dread of returning home any longer, but yet he knew that soon he would have to leave. Cersei was trying her best to get him back to King's Landing and to become the Captain of the King's guard.

He tried to keep his conservations light with the young woman. He tried his hardest not to show her what he was capable of. He even tried his hardest to not ruin her with his darkness and for once he can pretend that he was just a normal lord in an old castle.

He felt himself itch to be closer to her. He felt himself wanting to just be by her and these feelings terrified him to no end. He wasn't an emotional man. He wasn't even cruel, but he doesn't wear his emotions on the sleeve of his armor. It was one of many reasons why he wore his golden armor each day, to protect himself.

Hermione didn't know who he was exactly, and he feared that if she does find out; she will vanish out of his grip, and out of his reach in fright and for that he's a coward. She was too good for him. Books. He remembered their conservation this morning. She loves books. He smiled. He actually made an effort in picking out a few stories from the library, avoiding anything with any violence or dark themes which was actually hard to do here at the castle. His father loved to collect tactical history guides from all of Westeros that recorded many wars. Wars that his House had attended or even aid and a part of him doesn't even want her to know.

'Lannister's always pays their debts' His father always told him and his siblings when they were children. He send the books to her chambers hoping that she would like them. Hoping that she would smile upon reading the fairy-tales that his mother told him when he was a babe.

He didn't want to taint her. He didn't want this world to even touch or ruin her innocence and he knew once she step foot outside of the castle when she wish for, that there was no turning back.

That night he received a raven from his beloved sister, telling him about a short visit she's going to take to him within two weeks noticed. This should have excited him. He should be looking forward for her visit, but for some unknown reason to him all he ever felt was dread.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and the alerts everyone and yay we have a special guest appearance in this chapter! Hermione starting to get pieces of her past but her brain wouldn't pierce anything together.

I guess when Cersei makes an appearance the story will go to the high T rating that I placed this under. We can't get away from that part in GOT completely, but now we see how Jaime started to drift away from his twin for a bit, but he's now confused about his feelings.

I do not and will not own GOT or HP. I just own the plot and my original characters in the story. You're welcome to send any ideas or even feedback to me

Please read and review! It give me inspiration to continue.

* * *

Just For One Moment

CHAPTER THREE

" _Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but got another gives its ease, builds a Heaven in Hell's despair._

 _-William Blake_

She started to get flashes of war and blood. She started to imagine hearing echoes of screams and in for a few moments she thought she heard laughter. Then the imagines and flashes were gone leaving her with nothing but something hollow and painful inside her chest crunching tightly.

She started to remember words, words that seemed strange in this time. Words that could have get her stunned in the eyes of her own Lion if he knew what she thought. Her thought progress was everywhere but yet all in one place.

She started to feel trapped. These walls seemed to close in around her tightening her chest with each hour she stayed here. Was she trapped? Was she free to walk around? She had no clue. Jaime didn't say she was.

She found herself out of her chambers and she soon met a few surprise faces of maids, servants and even guards around her, but they show her no hospitality. They seemed very curious about her but made no move to speak or tell her she should get back to her chambers.

"Well, well hello there, mi'lady. I haven't seen you around here before."

She felt her entire body twitched. Her hands reached for something on her body that she didn't have. That urge also confused her but she didn't stayed on it. The person who spoke those words to her was a man that stood just above her waist. He was very short with rough features on his face, but he wore that dirty golden haired that reached just over his ear that matched Jaime's.

The stranger didn't sound any threatening, but she couldn't help but feel distrust for him. She felt panicked settled inside of her. He didn't seemed to know her at all but she couldn't find anything wrong about him.

"Relax, love. I'm not here to hurt a beautiful girl like you. –then he muttered; or anyone- I heard a lot of stories about a new girl being locked up here all alone." The person smiled in amusement at her puzzled expression.

She didn't seemed to know what she should say. Words jumbled inside her mouth. She didn't really noticed his height. She could care less really, but what she found in his eyes shown her something that she once missed. His eyes shown wise and brilliance beyond his own age and she…found herself starting to miss someone, but she couldn't place who.

"Little brother, I didn't know you arrive today. You should have send word." The familiar voice exclaimed surprised reaching them in the halls. She felt herself brightened. Hearing _his_ voice so close makes her own heart fluttered inside her chest. She started to feel sweat starting to build up along with a small lump in the back of her throat. Was she getting nervous?

The stranger seemed to note her reaction but didn't comment. He looked up at Jaime who seemed not to notice she was there with him.

"Then I wouldn't have met your little guest would I?" He spoke and she felt two set of eyes settled on her form. Jaime looked stunned but he schooled his expression into a mask of indifference.

"Ah Lady Hermione, I'm glad you feel comfortable roaming the halls at this time.-Hermione panicked. Was he angry? But she couldn't find any reaction of that against her- But I'm happy you met my little brother. He's the one that I told you about his fancies of stories. I'm sure the two of you have plenty in common." He lopsided smile to her and Hermione felt herself starting to feel rather better. She wasn't in trouble. She wasn't a prisoner and she wondered why the hell she would have thought that in the first place.

The stranger; she still didn't know his name, but the fact that he was related to the lion in blood relation. They seemed to get along fine and then she smiled brightly at the two men.

"Stories? Do you have some to tell?" She asked excited like a ten-year old child and the stranger chuckled at her beaming smile.

"I have many to tell and some that might not agree with your ears mi'lady, but I don't think I caught your name. I'm Tyrion Lannister of House Lannister, I supposed-His eyes show obvious amusement- And who you are?"

Hermione felt safe and very comfortable in this person's appearance. He loves stories?! He also love to read! Maybe he can tell her stories sometime.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you mi'lord!" She smiled and she saw the dwarf's cheeks redden about the usage of the title.

"I'm no lord mi' lady," His voice sounded so sad for a moment before he gave her a fake smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He then turned to his older brother with a serious expression on his face.

"We need to speak in private, my brother. Some things have come up and I don't want anyone to be caught between in this mess."

* * *

He visit her in the morning before he went on his business on signing and seeing to his people that his father left him in charge. He could careless on who stole who cow or goat but it seemed to be very important to the people here who travelled from Lannisport just to speak to the Lord of Casterly Rock.

He wondered if the goat or cow was worth the four hour trip by horse back or on feet to Casterly Rock. He wouldn't even bother with it. This job was tiresome and bothersome all the same and his mind wondered back to the girl who was now confined to her chambers.

The girl who always send him a warm smile each time he visit her and then he realized that he haven't thought about his twin much these past few days. She was expected to arrive within a week!

One his guard appeared to him the next minute telling him news of his younger brother unexpected arrival. His younger brother was so different than anyone in his family. He shy away from any form of politics or war. He has the brawn for strategy, Tyrion often prove so each time he redirected Cersei or his father's wrath away from him.

He wondered why Tyrion Lannister decided to make a very special appearance without telling him.

Jaime Lannister wasn't a fool.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and the alerts everyone and yay we have a special guest appearance in this chapter! Hermione starting to get pieces of her past but her brain wouldn't pierce anything together.

I guess when Cersei makes an appearance the story will go to the high T rating that I placed this under. We can't get away from that part in GOT completely, but now we see how Jaime started to drift away from his twin for a bit, but he's now confused about his feelings. But I will bump this story up to M for this story just in case for the next chapter. x.x Nothing too graphic tho

I do not and will not own GOT or HP. I just own the plot and my original characters in the story. You're welcome to send any ideas or even feedback to me

Please read and review! It give me inspiration to continue.

* * *

Just For One Moment

CHAPTER FOUR

 _"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves". -Victor Hugo_

 _War._

She started to remember. She didn't remember her parents, siblings or friends. She still doesn't know her own age. All she know was the smallest things that popped up in her head each morning or her talk with Jaime, but she can now see clearly.

War and Pain.

Blood and Ashes.

She saw images of people running and screaming. She felt her own hands began to dirty with blood and smug. She couldn't remember clearly, not at all, but she knew that this wasn't normal. That what she supposedly know wasn't normal for a woman in this time period.

It was like she was there. In the war…some battle. It was like she had dirtied her own hands. Even through the memories was stabled and all she saw was blurry figures, she started to sob. Her arm began to throb and she could have sworn she felt the cold sharp blade against her skin.

Desperate, she raised up her left sleeve of her crimson dress. What met her almost made her wanted to just roll in her bed and never get up.

The words- _"Mudblood" Stood_ out to her. What does that mean? Why was it carved into her skin?

It was too much.

The emotions swirled reckless around her and it was too much for her own brain to understand.

The door to her chambers opened after a soft firm knock.

'no…' Her mind fleet. She didn't want him to see her. Not like this, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't utter a word. Then she knew no more, her mind went blank and then she couldn't see nothing and only hear her name uttered from his lips in worry,

"Hermione!"

She's a monster. She was sure of it.

* * *

She been ill for a few days and his sister arrival was soon approaching. Tyrion had decided to stay till the end of his sister's visit.

He couldn't help the worry of Tyrion's message. It was bleak and he knew he has to come up with a backstory for the woman with almost no memory soon. Tywin was starting to hear whispers about his guest.

Tyrion was very supportive of him and his choice of keeping her here with him in Casterly Rock but he gave him his worries on how dangerous for her and for him here. This place was the Lion's den.

One wrong move, and then you disappear even with his own protection. Some people with higher ruling could easy overpower his word. The examples were both his father and his sister. He was just baby-sitting Casterly Rock for his father till his return from surprising the North.

He visit her even more now. One in the morning and the second before he retire to his own chambers for the long day of dealing with the crisis inside his own walls. She would be safe, for now in the time being. No one would have the guts to go against the King's Slayer.

He hated that nickname.

He hated being called that…but what should he do when the Mad King decided to burn down an entire city full of innocents? What would you do when the only choice at the time is to place the blade through his heart?

Those were many of his scars and he hoped that she…she wouldn't unburied them.

He visit her that night, but the visit was very short lived. She sat up in her bed with something in her eyes. Something far and distance and then she looked up at him with a painful expression and all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and sooth her carefully, but then she went limp. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell back on her bed with a thud.

He called out for her, reaching for her, begging she was okay. He send for the maester and all he could do, was just stand by her bedside holding her hand watching her skin turned pale. Her hand tremble within his.

He heard noise outside the chambers, and soon he was notified that someone of high importance had arrived at Casterly Rock. His sister, the King's Betroth. Cersei had arrived early than expected.

He didn't want to let go of this woman hand. He didn't want to leave the warmth that he felt holding it. He didn't want to stop comforting her, but he knew that he must let go. He had to go and greet his dear sister at the door.

He felt something inside of him struggled at the thought of his sister's arrival. He should be happy. He should be happy that he could make love to her tonight, but now staring at the helpless woman in her bed, being tended by the maester he just wasn't really looking forward to it anymore.

This scared him again.

What the hell was wrong with him?


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Whew here's another chapter and Ceseri just arrived. This chapter is rated low M. The sexual scene is not too graphic. I don't have the ability to write smut or lemons. It was hard writing about incest. x.x so I'm a bit detach writing it, but this chapter is the changing point. XD

I do not and will not own GOT or HP. I just own the plot and my original characters in the story. You're welcome to send any ideas or even feedback to me

CHAPTER FIVE

 _It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really, really brave. –Unknown_

* * *

She knew that she shouldn't be out of bed. That she should be resting, but she didn't feel tire at all anymore. The stars that shined outside her window glow highly above, shining brightly and she could see the faint outline of the moon. It was full tonight.

War.

She must have been in one in her life. Then she wanted to see him again. She wanted to hear his voice, see his smile and even feel his touch. She felt something twisted inside her gut. Something wrenched and cold.

She didn't know why she felt the need to lean on him. She didn't know why she so desperately needed to see him. The way he says her name made everything seem to be okay, that she was okay, that everything was fine.

She saw a few carriages outside the castle along with a long line of horses. Was that Tyrion? No...it looked much more defined and very guarded. The carriage door opened and a woman with long golden haired reached her mid-back stepped out. Then she saw him.

The person her heart somewhat longs for, he knelled in front of the woman, flashing her a smile. She could see it this far in her chambers. He was so bright. He took her hand softly, and brush his lips over the back of the woman's palm.

The woman beamed at him with a huge smile and Hermione thought she was watching a huge play being preform in front of her. Then Tyrion, Jaime's younger brother walked beside them and the woman beaming smile dropped into a deep scowl. The tension between the two was very obvious but Tyrion didn't seem to mind.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, she couldn't even lip read their lips, but she felt her eyes drawn once more to him. He seemed so different and she couldn't place a finger on it. It was like he's wearing a carefully, made custom mask, like the one he wore around Tyrion and her.

Servants dashed around them in a hurry, gathering up the woman's belongings from the horses and the other carriage that just rode up to them.

The woman glanced up at Casterly Rock, behind Jaime but she didn't see her, didn't see the woman who stared at them from the window.

* * *

He took his time with Cersei. Once her chambers was up to date and then an hour later she snuck inside his own room. Her hands slid under his clothes. The golden armor laid forgotten on the table by the unused fire place.

His back slammed into the wall and her body flushed against his, taking his mouth into hers gleefully, "I miss this. I miss you my Jaime." Cersei uttered between kisses against his mouth and down to his neck. He returned her kisses, but he felt something deep cringing whenever her lips touched any part of his body.

He felt guilt.

He didn't know why. He felt like he was being very decientfully, he felt like this was so wrong now and in the past he felt this was right. He love her. He love his beautiful twin, and when her hand finally touched his lower stomach brushing coy against his flush skin, he forced back the feelings of guilt.

It had been so long since he done this. It had been months that she was in his arms like this, "What about your soon-to-be husband." He found himself restorted between her touches and kisses. She kissed him on his ear so softly, he could feel her breath against his skin.

He didn't shiver. He didn't tremble, the moment was gone and her touches became even less. He found relief in this, a small part of him does.

"You know, he will never replace you." Then she slammed her lips down onto his, bruising. Then he let go, he couldn't help himself. His mind was cloudy, and in a haze and soon he slipped off the garments that she wore and she stood before him bare.

She helped him out of his own clothes and for a moment he wondered if he would soon regret this in the morning.

He pressed her back against the wall of his chambers, her legs wrapped around his waist and soon with one quick movement, he felt her. A groan escaped his lips, the two embrace, soft moans left his sister's lips and then he starting to come undone. Then he groaned the name that sealed his fate and the fate of the unware woman in the other room that was ill.

"Hermione."

The name of another woman left his lips without much thought and he felt Ceseri's body flinched. It wasn't her name that he cried out during passion. It wasn't her name but some other whore.

Jerking away, from Jaime, she slapped him hard across the face. Tears and pain beaming in her cold eyes that shot him. He felt guilt, even more. He wanted to reach out to his twin and tell her it was a mistake. That he didn't mean to speak that name. That name means nothing, but he just couldn't bring the words out of his lips.

"Who is she?"

He didn't respond but instead he turned away from her, not having the strength to look at her anymore. His body went rigid, and she repeated her question once more, this time louder demanding an answer, but he just couldn't.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** X.X I almost didn't want to write this chapter out, but decided otherwise. This is where Cersei finally meets Hermione. Hermione is slowly regaining her abilities and memories through she's very confused on what's going on.

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They inspire me to keep on writing this fanfiction.

I do not and will not own GOT or HP. I just own the plot and my original characters in the story. You're welcome to send any ideas or even feedback to me

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

 _There's always something to look at if only you open your eyes._

 _-The Doctor; Doctor Who_

Magic.

That's how she described the weirdest things that happened to her this morning. It was small and simple, but it left her confused and for some odd reason not even afraid.

The book on her night table had floated across the room and to her bed when she twisted her wrist trying to put on a bracelet. She almost didn't caught the said book till she saw it dropped to the bed with a thud.

She wasn't going crazy was she? She's not imaging things right? There was a part of her wanted to Jaime, but yet another part also whispered for her not to do so. That it was dangerous for him to know and that he might not accepted it like she did. That he would just burnt her or throw her out realizing that she could do magic. She tried helplessly to recreate the magic that she done on the book, but nothing happened and for one moment she would have thought that she indeed imagine it all in her own head.

It didn't help that she was confused about it. It didn't help that Jaime had yet to visit her chambers and it was already mid-day. Maybe he was spending time with the visitor last night. The one that looked almost like him that they seemed to be related.

Hermione tried her hardest at the book on her bed once more. Her eye-brow crossed in deep focus.

Move!

Move!

She chanted inside her mind and a few seconds passed. The same result happened. Nothing happened. It just laid there on her bed useless and she almost let out a frustrated groan in disappointment. There was a knock on her chambers door and her mood brightened.

Jaime?

"Come in." She called hoping to see the man that saved her only to be disappointed when a maid entered her chambers with a bow.

"Mi'lady, you're requested to join for lunch with the Lannister's in the Great Hall." The maid spoke softly, sending her a shock. Lunch? With the Lannister's? Memories of both the woman and Lord Tyrion flew through her head all at once. This was rare. She rarely ate anything outside her chambers. Jaime always send someone with food just to protect her from unwanted attention and stares, but this time it felt different.

"I can escort you, mi' lady if you don't know the way." The maid offered, knowing that all her time here, she haven't saw Lady Hermione outside her chambers.

Hermione smiled.

"I would like that."

She felt something cold and dread deep within her stomach like something was about to happened. Sir Jaime wouldn't send for her otherwise. Someone bigger wanted to meet with her. Someone that Jaime couldn't over step.

The woman in the carriage popped back in mind. It must be here or Lord Tyrion, but she already met Tyrion.

The woman must be very important in the castle and soon Hermione will realized that her life was about to turn to the worse.

* * *

He didn't visit her this morning. He just couldn't, not after what he done the night before. He felt very dirty and he was confused at what and why he felt this way. He also felt very guilty for hurting Cersei. She didn't deserve what he pulled.

He love his sister with his entire heart and soul. That was what he thought before Hermione arrived. Now, a part of him was somehow drifting away from that aspect and he couldn't fully control it. In the morning, Cersei acted like nothing was wrong, but she did greeted him with coldness.

That was to be expected and what wasn't expected was that she ordered for the woman, the guest of Casterly Rock to attend brunch. He wondered how she knew of their new guest but then he remembered what happened last night and the different name that he used.

"I don't think it will be wise. She's very sick." Jaime spoke softly to his sister. His sister just glared at him with a heated gaze. The gaze that told him that she will always have her way.

"I want to meet this person that my brother grow overly fond over." She replied leaving any room to argue. She was to become Queen in just a month's time. He had little power to stop her without drawing attention to himself.

He could have easy, declined her. Saying he was the acting lord over Casterly Rock not her, but then knowing his sister, she will run to father and complained before using the power of being the King's betroth on him. So it would be less of a mess for her just to meet Hermione, the poor girl who had no clue what his sister has instore.

Lady Hermione arrived with the maid to the great hall. The table was filled with a huge feast and Tyrion, his brother made room next to him for her to take a seat. Tyrion send her a reassuring smile and Hermione smiled back at him.

He felt slight jealousy over this exchanged but he ignored it. Cersei eyes lingered on her for a few extra moments when Hermione joined them at the table.

"Good evening, Lady Hermione. I hope your day doing well." Jaime spoke breaking the ice between his sister and her with a false smile. When she popped herself down beside Tyrion and upon hearing his voice; she beamed at him with a huge vivid smile that he almost forgot who sat down at the table with them.

"Little brother, wouldn't you introduce me to your new guest?" Cersei asked icily but very polite to the brown-haired girl that joined them for brunch noticing the way that she looked at her Jaime.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Whew this was a challenge to write. Word limit for each chapter is around just a small above 1k. I want this story a bit sweet and short XD We have some Cersei and Hermione's interaction in this chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They inspire me to keep on writing this fanfiction.

I do not and will not own GOT or HP. I just own the plot and my original characters in the story. You're welcome to send any ideas or even feedback to me

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

 _Love isn't an emotion. It's a promise._

 _-The Doctor; Doctor Who_

* * *

Hermione Granger finally met the infamous twin sister of her beloved Lannister Lion. She was very beautiful in her own right and looked almost exactly like Jaime, with long golden haired that reached her back.

Cersei was very polite to her the entire time that she sat at the table with everyone, well in everyone eyes. She masked certain comments into fake concern about her own health, but something in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

This woman.

Jaime's sister considered her a threat and in all honestly, she didn't know why.

Lunch was basically, awkward when Cersei finally shown her ugly head toward her with a cold fake smile on her pale face. That told her that she could very much careless about her.

"My brother told me, that you're without memory. That's very odd. You stayed here for how long? You couldn't remember anything? Nothing at all, not even a husband to go to?" Cersei took a sip of her wine. Jaime send her a small glare over his plate, refusing to dismiss himself from this lunch and leave Hermione to defend for herself.

"Maybe you do remember something…Something very important, but you want something else. You're afraid of leaving. You want to fuck my brother don't you?"

The sentence was very highly improper. The language that Cersei spoke to Hermione was laced with jealousy and accusations. Hermione gasped dropping her fork on her plate that made a huge cling sound.

Tyrion almost choked on his own wine at the bold statement from his own sister.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Sister." Jaime hissed harshly, and Cersei eyes narrowed even more to the woman.

"I think we're done here for today." Tyrion announced to them all sending Hermione another smile to tell her it was okay. That his sister often get like this with something she doesn't like.

"I'll walk you out, Lady Hermione."

His words was lost on her through. It was shocking to her the language from her mouth but directing it to her and Jaime was uncalled for. Hermione cared for Jaime. She really did, but to accuse her of those….ill feelings was just insane. She insulted her host and her virtue.

Hermione felt shock and that shock turned into a blazing anger. Who the bloody hell does this woman think she was speaking to her like this? Speaking of her relationship with Jaime like some kind of anime. Questioning her own morals.

"Excuse me. I don't know who you think you are but I will not stand you speaking of me or Lord Jaime in that way, even if he's your own brother. It's uncalled for and judging by your attitude you're pretty much used of getting what you wanted. I will choose my own words well in the future Lady Lannister." Hermione huffed. Her own anger got the best of her.

She stood from her own seat and without waiting for any sort of reply, she stalked off out of the Great Hall leaving them stunned in her wake. No one would talk to Hermione Granger like that!

Hermione didn't hear anyone following her and soon her paced slowed down. Her breathing turned much more stable and then a thought slammed into her own mind. The thought that Cersei wasn't all wrong. That she does harbor some feelings for her savior that wasn't very proper.

This realization almost hurt her. She didn't want to be the woman in Jaime's bed. She wanted so much more…but...she wanted him.

"Lady Granger?" She heard someone behind her. She was wrong that someone had indeed followed her out of the Great Hall from her outburst.

Turning her head, she found Lord Tyrion. He was short but she figured it was because he's a dwarf. He had concern written on his face at her sudden departure.

"Don't let my dear sister cruel words get to you, mi'lady. Anything dealing with my brother cause her…being emotional." The underline meaning was there, but Hermione didn't caught it.

Hermione's shoulders slump, and she almost let out a small cry, but she held her own emotions in check. She didn't speak but Tyrion's words brought some comfort to her heart, but not much.

"I see the way you look at him. It's different, but I know you will be good for him in the long run." He paused in his words, "But it will also not be a good idea to fall for him either mi'lady." And with those last words Tyrion left her in the hallway to think them over.

Tyrion know of her own feelings, way before she ever did. Was she that easy to read? She couldn't feel this way to him. She just couldn't…a part of her whisper harshly in her mind….'It's not going to bid you well.'

* * *

Jaime was torn. He simply was. He wanted to stand up and trace after Hermione but he just couldn't. Not with his sister sitting right here at the table glaring at him now with a piercing gaze. Tyrion saw his struggle and went after Hermione instead in his place.

Jaime send him a relief look.

"Do you love her, dear sweet brother?" Cersei splat out in loath. Hatred and jealousy written on her features. Jaime felt another ping of pain in his heart. He was utterly confused. He was upset at his sister's behavior to Hermione.

He can tell that much for sure.

In this moment he honestly didn't know how he felt to his ward. He felt very warm being in her company. He couldn't bring himself to think much on it. He wasn't brave enough and so, he took a huge sip of his wine.

"You're the only person I love, Cersei."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the wonderful support, reviews and favorites and now a bit or warning, the story will go much faster now since the meeting with Cersei and Hermione's realization of her own feelings.

I do not and will not own GOT or HP. I just own the plot and my original characters in the story. You're welcome to send any ideas or even feedback to me

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

 _You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty._

 _-Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

 _My dearest Jaime,_

 _I'm writing to you to express that I'm doing well and I'm sorry for my behavior the last I visit. It had been two months and I have wedded. I'm much sad that you're unable to attend the wedding, but I understand that Father need you to stay at Casterly Rock at the moment._

 _The reason why I'm writing, is very important. I miss you my brother. In nine moon cycles I will be with child. The King's and mine first born. I know you know the truth of the reason by now even when you're reading this and I hope that only your hand is reading this letter._

 _I have asked the King to appoint you to the king's guard. Father wouldn't be able to object to this. It will be like old times._

 _I will await for your reply, soon my brother._

 _Yours, Cersei._

The letter almost dropped from his hand. His right hand began to shake. His lungs started to tightened and his chest started to pain. His vision started to blackened. He took a few steps in a stumble before he regained his balance.

'It can't be. She can't imply it. She must have slept with the King. She must have. It wasn't his.'

Jaime desperately, trying to convince himself that this isn't real. This wasn't the truth, but he knew that this wasn't a lie. He can feel it deep within his gut.

His worst nightmare came to light all because he had been so careless. He began to tear the letter into shards within his hands, not risking for anyone else to read.

The pieces of the letter fell to the floor in a heap, as he stared down at the harp of pieces, he also felt his own life starting to end.

He has a son.

A son he can't obvious acknowledge as his own. A son he had to look after as a nephew instead while watching another man taking care of him. He didn't want to bear any children. He couldn't even think of bringing a child in this world.

Jaime Lannister felt even more disgusted with himself even know, when all he ever wanted to do was just go to Hermione for comfort, instead of just dying under a rock somewhere.

* * *

Flashes.

Hermione saw flashes. It was fast and very vivid. She desperately, clinging onto those images with her dear life. It was colorful and she often saw flashes of bright red.

The figures of people flashing across her eye-lids. She knew deep down that these was a huge key of her locked past. The person she was and supposed to be. The reason why she can do…magic. Maybe she will finally know why she was here in the first place.

She didn't seen Jaime today, he had been somewhat avoiding her for a while when she realized what he was doing a few days after Tyrion had left for the capital a few days ago.

She felt very alone with no one to confine to. Tyrion told her that she's always welcome to visit him in the future and also to write to him. Her very first friend. The person in this place that know her more than her own self. He was the one that guessed her own feelings for the host. The host who had been so kind to her in her stay.

There was a knock on her door and Hermione found herself smiling, and hoping it was him. Her brave knight. The moment she opened the door the smile on her face fell into a worry frown.

Standing in front of her was a broken shell of a man that always held himself so high. The emotion betrayed his eyes as he looked at her with sorrowful eyes. His hands was shaking uncontrollably, and he was dressed in very casual clothes. Clothes that he shouldn't be wearing in front of her own eyes in this time era.

He looked so broken.

He didn't say a word. He didn't have to, and Hermione swept him into a very huge embrace. His shoulders slumped within her embrace and soon she can hear small bouts of tears. The sound breaking her own heart. Something so horrible was able to bring the man that she love down onto his knees.

Hermione didn't bother with any titles. This wasn't a place or need to be formal. He needed someone. A friend, a person to hold his hand and tell him everything will be alright without judgement.

"Shhh, Jaime. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." She didn't pressure him what happened. All she knew was that she have to help him. To comfort him and to protect him.

He stiffened upon hearing his name from her pale lips.

"Oh my Hermione. I'm a monster." He sobbed. Everything that's happening slamming down onto his shoulder with much more force than earlier.

He felt so helpless. So weak. He buried his face onto her chest.

"I don't want to go." He uttered muffed. Something sharp cut through Hermione stomach like a blade of his own confession.

"Jaime," She spoke softly, pulling away from the broken man. Her hand brush over his cheek softly, tilting his head up so his eyes would met her fierce brown orbs.

"Jaime Lannister. You're the most wonderful kind man that I ever met and you should never think you're a monster. Ever." She told him sternly, with a strong steady voice hoping to reach him in his own darkness.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. This is a very special chapter. Well it's a Valentine 's Day chapter that I found in my folder for this story. That I wrote some time ago. I don't really like this chapter much, but it gives detail on both Jaime and Hermione's feelings for one another.

Things will start to pick up now. It's going to somewhat follow GOT timeline a bit with small changes in events. We might have more Cersei coming in future late chapters towards the end.

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Anyway, I do not and will not own either Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own the plot and my future original characters.

I also stray Hermione's character a bit in this chapter on her knowledge.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alert this story. It means a lot.

And one last note. If you don't like the prologue of this story, and hate the idea. Just don't read then. It's simple. Go find something else.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

 _Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike._

 _-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_

 _J K Rowling_

* * *

It happened on a whim.

Actually, an accident.

The feeling of his warm close lips against hers. It was so warm and also so fleeting. It felt so right and she almost made a sound of contentment when he pulled away, with a despair within his eyes. It wasn't the same despair that he allowed her to see a few weeks ago, it was so different now.

"L-Lady Hermione." He stumbled taking a few steps away from her. Fear, gripped her own heart as she watched him putting distance between them desperately.

He was at loss of words, but she caught a few sentences flash across his eyes and for some reason she could hear them so clearly within her mind.

It was so clear and she also took a few steps back, even through she wanted so much to close the distance and reach for him. Did she just hear him?

His lips wasn't moving, but yet she heard him.

 _Legilmency_

The answer whispered against her brain like the wind. It was a blast from the past. It slammed into her mind so vivid that she once more stumble. Her hand crunching against her forehead in pain. Her head starting to throb. She gasped in pain.

He took a few steps forward, concerned written on his face. It replaced the despair.

" _No one supposed to be in my vault. How did you get in?"_

 _A flash of pain overwhelmed her. It was like every muscle screaming, pleading._

" _I-I don't know."_

"Hermione?" He called of her. The scene faded behind her close-eye lids, but she could still remember and feel the pain against her skin. She can still remember her own painful screams and sobs.

There was a light brush over her elbow. He grabbed ahold of her arm and with a strong move he pushed her into his arms; holding her while she tremble.

She been tortured.

That was for sure now.

She didn't know why.

She felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her at the thought of her hero, the person she fallen for, Sir Jaime had just witness her small episode.

She could feel the tip of his fingertips rubbed over the thin fabric of her dress on her back, soothing her.

She's crying, she know this and he's patient. The incident of the accidental kiss was both wiped from their minds at the moment. At this moment; her mental barriers were down. Her body tremble even more within his embrace.

"I-I was tortured." Hermione found the courage to confine to Jaime. His voice hitched upon her confession. His hand on her back tightened a bit.

"You're safe now. I will always protect you." He swore to her and surprising, he found himself meaning those words. The words of his true feelings of this woman. The woman he got to know over the few months of her arrival to his hold.

It was then at this realization. That he just couldn't deny what he felt any longer. It was always there even when he first came upon her. His heart beating even harder against his chest.

Her cries started to died down. He glance down onto her soft brown haired that was buried against his chest for comfort.

Was this how she was regaining her own memories? She's so much in pain and at this moment and at this small selfish moment for him, he wanted her to just remind forgetful. Not knowing who she was. So she can be happy and content. Not remembering the pain that she been through in her past life.

So uncharacterized for him, but he done so anyway. He leaned down and pressed a tight kiss upon her forehead that promised her so many things in the future.

* * *

It was an accident.

He can see that.

The way that she tripped over the fabric of her gown. The way that he almost dive to catch her fall. The moment her lips touched his. All of his troubles seemed to melt away, with just the brush of her lips against his.

A huge part of him wanted this to last and that honestly, frightened him. He, The Kingslayer was actually properly scared in this moment.

He felt a tight knot inside his stomach beginning to form and he fought the urge just to deepen the chaste kiss between them even more.

He couldn't do this.

He couldn't take advantage of her, his ill guest that looked up at him with awe in her amber orbs. Always, awe like he could do nothing wrong.

He pulled away hestaited. He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes. He silently, cursed himself.

Questions beginning to form.

Did he hurt her?

Was this okay?

Then he felt it.

Like something or someone was actually inside his own mind, just reading. It was faint and it brush against his thoughts. Then in another moment that feeling was gone. Replace, when he heard her cries of pain.

He reached for her. Concerned. The incident was in the back of his mind at this moment. All that matters now was her. Always her. He took her within his arms.

Memories.

She's remembering. He realized.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Mhm Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of the story. This story is sadly, almost done. Just about three more chapters left before it all ends with both Hermione and Jaime.

I really honestly want to do so much with this story, but I knew deep down this story wasn't supposed to be very long and filled with plot. It was supposed to be short, romantic, fluffy and a hint of angst.

I have to say, I did have fun writing this. It was a huge challenge keeping each chapter under or around 1k each. Minus the author note stuff. I might write another story within the GOT and HP universe. Not sure about it yet haha.

I also like to thank all those who had reviewed, alerted or even favorited this story. Thank you, you all gave me inspiration to keep writing this story to the finish.

Anyway, I do not and will not own HP or GOT. I just own this small plot and my own original characters. :3

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

"We accept the love we think we deserve."  
― **Stephen Chbosky** ,

 **The Perks of Being a Wallflower**

* * *

 _He reached for her. Concerned. The incident was in the back of his mind at this moment. All that matters now was her. Always her. He took her within his arms._

 _Memories._

 _She's remembering. He realized._

She remembered.

It wasn't like it seemed in one of the muggle movies that her parents made her watch when she was younger while on summer break with them.

There wasn't a huge gashing pain that slammed into her mind revealing images of her life all in one go. It was much more of a peaceful feeling, something like a brush of wind against her mind telling her who she was.

Her name was Hermione Granger.

She's a witch.

She's one of the famous Golden Trio…

And all the same….she had no way back home to her friends and not even to her parents. Her parents that wouldn't even remember they had a daughter at all. They're hiding in bliss living their fake false lives void of any children or burdens of having them.

Green.

She felt it tickled the skin of her back. It was so light and even so gentle, but she could have sworn it was another color. She felt the tightened of her own lungs and the screeching sound that left her lips and soon entered into abyss of nothing but darkness that greeted her like a very old friend.

Hermione gasped. Sitting up from her nice and warm bed. Now known of her own memories. It wasn't much painful, but it was a bit overwhelming. It was like finally finding the missing piece of her life after so long after being so lost.

Her amber eyes searched her chambers panicking, looking, no searching for someone. Her Jaime. The man that she unwilling and unwitting fell in love with in her time in his care. Thinking back on all those times that she smiled and talked to him, she felt a small crushing wave of guilt pierce her heart.

She had caused him trouble and for once in a long while; she felt tears beginning to build up against her eye-lids.

"I-I remember." The words was hoarse upon her lips in the darkness of the night.

Her heart still have scars of what she had been through. What she had overcome.

Her mind went back to her best mate, Harry. The person that she vowed to stand beside and help protect.

What happened in her absence?

Did Harry win the war? Nothing was certain and she figured she just have to live with the fact that was no way that she will know whatever happened.

She's stuck here in a past or a world so unlike her own, but yet somewhat the same. The violence and the politics was remotely the same.

Hermione felt her heart pinged sadly, at the thought of her one Jaime Lannister. She felt a sense of longing, just to be within his warm arms being comforted.

She just couldn't tell him.

Not about her real life.

He wouldn't believe her and even if he did, will he have her killed? History lessons in her time taught her about the burning of witches back in the days of old.

Surely, Jaime wouldn't hurt her or send her off to be killed wouldn't he?

* * *

He heard her called his name in the study, early morning. She looked very radiate and he tried, oh had he tried with all his might to stray from the fact that they kissed just last night.

Her voice was something new. It was more confident than he had ever heard her before. She wore a long crimson gown that went well with her dark curls.

Her eyes pierced his with a look of sheer determination. Did she want to talk about what happened last night? The kiss? Or the fact that she remembered something at long last? He wasn't sure, but when his own eyes focus upon hers.

His heart got caught within his chest.

"I remember…." She uttered closing the distance between them within a few short seconds.

His mind started to cloud with the feeling of her being so close. The memory of her warmth was just too fresh in his mind and he was honestly, happy that she was alright this morning.

"…You do?" He wanted to congratulate her on her success. He wanted to pull her into a huge hug with a beaming smile. This was great. This was very good. She can finally return to her family and friends that surely been wondering where the hell she disappeared too…but why…oh so why was there a feeling deep within his chest that was so close to disappointment? A feeling….a small dark want deep inside him wished that she would never really stumble onto her memories….

What the bloody hell was wrong with him?


	12. Chapter Eleventh

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Welcome to the last few chapters of this story actually. It's getting to the climax. It was hard for me to write this much into it into a 1k chapter. x.x I wanted to go into much more detail but my story goal didn't allow much room for it unless I want to do about 10 more chapters haha.

I'm actually surprised that many people actually reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. Thank you! It means a lot to me!

Like I stated in the last chapter, I had fun writing this. It was a sort of new story line I experimented on. I might do another Jaime and Hermione story after this one. A bit longer, that might follow the GOT world and events but it's much undecided at the moment.

I also like to thank all those who had reviewed, alerted or even favorited this story. Thank you, you all gave me inspiration to keep writing this story to the finish.

Anyway, I do not and will not own HP or GOT. I just own this small plot and my own original characters. :3

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVENTH

"Stars can't shine without darkness."

-Unknown

* * *

"… _You do?" He wanted to congratulate her on her success. He wanted to pull her into a huge hug with a beaming smile. This was great. This was very good. She can finally return to her family and friends that surely been wondering where the hell she disappeared too…but why…oh so why was there a feeling deep within his chest that was so close to disappointment? A feeling….a small dark want deep inside him wished that she would never really stumble onto her memories…._

 _What the bloody hell was wrong with him?_

The look within his eyes betrayed the words that he spoke. He knew it and he's pretty sure that she can see that too, but he really hope that she doesn't.

It was like everything was being ripe apart from him all at once and soon he couldn't even deny the heartbreaking emotion that he was feeling at this very moment.

He could just lock her up, take her prisoner for the rest of her days and no one would ever question him. He quickly, dash that idea away. If he made her stay, it would only push her away and will cause her to hate him over time.

The mere thought of her hated him made him sick, and for that one small moment, in all of space and time the answer was actually clear to him.

He needed her.

He couldn't just watch her walk away, but he will. If it make her happy. If it was for the best of her and so, with distrained he listened. His heart literally on the line with each word that she spoke.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger." She spoke to him with a clear and confident voice. Someone that know who and what she was and not afraid of showing.

Then the woman before him flinch. He wanted to reach out for her, to comfort her, and to tell her that it was okay. It was all going to be okay. Now that she remembered, he can and will send for her family or even husband for that matter to come for her. Be reunited with the people she lost while under his care.

"and I'm….I'm not from this world or time."

That was the moment of truth. The truth about her that she was letting on. A normal man would have dismiss this claim. That this was pure craziness and ill of the mind. That maybe her memory loss went farther than just that, but for some crazy illogical reason he instantly believed her.

Her mannerism during her stay, states her character. The way how her innocence haven't been tainted at this age in Westeros.

Then that small hope lodged within his heart.

If she was not from this time…if she was from another world then that means she had no one to go to. The only place for her would be with him. Just him.

Her amber eyes questioned him confused at his lack of reaction to her statement.

He took in a deep breath. The moment for him, Sir Jaime of House Lannister to make a choice to believe this woman. A choice that he wouldn't even make if he haven't met her.

"I don't deny your claim, mi'lady. You have no reason to lie." He spoke, pausing his lips for a moment to let his words ponder to her. Then she smiled. It was small but it was all it took for happiness wash over him like a love sicken fool that he was.

The love sicken fool that he finally starting not to deny himself to be.

He then looked somewhat out of place. What else should he say? It was not common for people telling him that they fall from another place in time.

"Do you have family? Or even friends?" He then responded and that smile on her lips disappeared rather quickly, and he wished that he could turn back time and retreated his question.

"I….Not anymore." It was like everything crashed around her hard. She had no one. No friends or family, nothing solid to fall back on. Without her memories of both her friends and family, it was easy not thinking on it, but now….remembering everything…caused her so much heartbreak. It showed on her face. She felt tears building up within her eye-lids ready to fall.

She closed her eyes and soon a sob left her pale lips. The brave and courageous Hermione Granger wasn't strong any longer. The sound of her sobs broke him and soon he reached for her. It took him a few second to reach her and pulled her into his arms.

His soothingly, wrapped one of his arms around her waist and another into the thickness of her curls pushing her head softly into his well-tone chest in comfort.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. You have me."

That was the truest he had ever been to and for her.


	13. Chapter 12th

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! X.x Here's another update of the story, and after so soon of the last chapter. We have one more chapter left of the story, and I'm now writing the ending. I'm also writing a one-shot about Harry and Ron's reaction of what happened to their best friend Hermione. It will be angsty a bit. Look forward into that one. I think I will post that one-shot tonight.

This chapter is a FLASHBACK on what Hermione remembered what happened. What happened to her that landed her into Westeros. What happened to her is very twisted plotline and actually creative. If you think about it, but it will be very much cleared on the one-shot.

Thank you for the wonderful alerts and favorites. To the one reviewer that states any crossover that wouldn't be interesting with Hermione as a main character, is somewhat wrong. Many people are Hermione's fans and actually enjoy writing about her in many other stories and fandoms. Thank you for your honest opinion tho.

I actually liked writing this story, and this chapter details on what happened with not so many details I'm sadly to say. I think I got Hermione's personality down at least decent. She's willing to do anything for her friends.

I also like to thank all those who had reviewed, alerted or even favorited this story. Thank you, you all gave me inspiration to keep writing this story to the finish.

Anyway, I do not and will not own HP or GOT. I just own this small plot and my own original characters. :3

* * *

CHAPTER 12TH

The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched-they must be felt with the heart.

Helen Keller

* * *

 _His soothingly, wrapped one of his arms around her waist and another into the thickness of her curls pushing her head softly into his well-tone chest in comfort._

" _It's okay, it's going to be okay. You have me."_

 _That was the truest he had ever been to and for her._

Her life was falling down all around her. She can hear them screaming, the pain in their voices with each fall. This was war. War had no winning side. Not completely, everyone loses. People die. People get hurt. People lose someone close to them and then lose faith in the cause of what they all been fighting for.

They were trapped. At long last they seemed to have track them down on the other side of Ireland. It was so sudden. It was like they know just exactly when and where they will be. It was like someone had tip them off, but that was just no way that would have happened.

Harry Potter was their last hope. Their savior from who must not be named from the certain hell that will be inflicted if he were to win, but the war had taken a toll on everyone.

Her and her best mates had been running ever sense. They told themselves it was for the best for everyone. To keep running and not turn back. Keep running and find all of the Horcrux, so Harry Potter could eventually stopped Voldemort.

She must protect Harry, she just had to. The world could stand the loss of her, but the loss of Harry was going to be just too much and she just couldn't allow that.

She saw him.

The person dressed in black. The person that wore a very sinister smile of victory on his face when he raise his wand to her best friend, and in the last choice she could ever hope for, with the last burst of green that escaped the tip of the Death Eater's wand, she throws herself in front of Harry, taking the impact of the bright green light. The spell that would have end everyone dreams and hopes for the better future.

"HERMIONE!" She heard her name being called and then the darkness instantly, starting to overtake her mind. It was all for the good of the wizard world.

She hoped.

She hoped her death wasn't in vain.

She just hoped that Harry and Ron had survived the outcome. Death was a funny thing, actually. She didn't feel anything, not a hint of pain that she was accustom to with this war. The only thing that she felt was something brushing against her mind. Something that seemed so old and ancient.

She felt something brushing against her mind, something so powerful and then she knew nothing. Just nothing, and soon she saw the brightness of the clear sky overhead. The hooves of horses surrounded her before coming to a halt.

She heard him. Just him. Her own special savior, but for the life of her, she just couldn't remember anything past the last five minutes. Her mind was clouded, so clouded, masking up anything that tells her on who she was. She wondered who she was. What was her name, but she felt that same brush over her mind for the last five minutes.

'Hermione. Hermione Granger.'

That was her name. She felt so weak. So useless, and so powerless. It was like nothing in her body seemed to listen to her, but she heard him. Just him.

"My gods, what had happened to you?" The mysterious stranger questioned surprised and shocked in finding her. Fear, risen up her chest.

What does she looked like that caused him to voice that question? Green. The color green. It was so vivid in her mind. She tried to open her mouth, to tell him, just tell him what her name was, but she was just too weak, from what she doesn't even know.

The only thing that soothed her peace of mind was when she felt two warm hands picking her up, carrying her gently to a place that might be safe for her. A place that she might have come from.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary:** Hermione Granger found herself lost in a strange land unlike her own with no memory on who she ever was or how she got there.

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating: Teen**

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, and I'm sadly to inform you all this is the last chapter of the story. x.x It's the epilogue.

I would like to thank everyone for liking this story, alert it and even review. It made me so happy, to know that. Thank you to those who had continued follow this from day one. It means a lot to me. Really.

Now, I do not and will not own HP or GOT. I just own this plot and some my own original characters.

* * *

Just For One Moment

Epilogue

NINETEEN YEARS LATER

Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else.

-Unknown

* * *

It had been nineteen years since Hermione Granger remembered who she was. It had been nineteen years since she told Jaime Lannister who she really was, and it had been only five years since he had been taken hostage, returned to her with no hand.

The hand that proved and held so much on who he was, just like her own magic that was a huge part of her as well. The war of this land had taken a toll on her brave lion. The war that his bastard son had encouraged across the land when taking the head of Ned Stark. A man from a really great and old house in all of Westeros.

These year's spending with Jaime wasn't very ideal nor was it even really sorrow filled. He helped her coping with the loss of her friends and family. The loss of her home by making Casterly Rock theirs. The relationship between them grew the day, after she remembered. With him promising her, that she have him now.

"Hello, darling." Jaime smiled up at her one evening, while having their usual evening tea. He always told her that when she made her appearance to him, that she changed his destiny. His fate.

Hermione always figured he was very overdramatic. There was no way she would have such an impact on someone's life just by showing up.

He told her stories of his hand, his house and his family. He seemed very cold toward his twin sister and his father for some reason, but she didn't pressure him to tell her why. The visit with his sister all those years ago had somehow made a wedge between the siblings.

A wedge that could not heal and she knew that her Jaime kept his own secrets. Everyone has them, even her. She still haven't told him what she had done to her parents…even if it was just making sure they were safe.

Hermione kissed his cheek softly, and returned his smile, watching him getting undress before her. It took him awhile to get used of putting his armor on with just one hand and he often refused help in doing so.

Within twenty minutes he was out of that armor and into rather comfortable clothes. Living, at King's Landing was very far from Hermione's comfort.

The moment that they both set foot at that place, she knew something big was happening. That it would change her life once more, but just being here with Jaime helped her cope. Casterly Rock was her home, but being with him, was even better.

The Queen needed him close and Hermione couldn't put any figure on why. Maybe it was for family issues. That the Queen wanted to be close to her twin brother, but each time she saw them together, Jaime kept his distance from her.

The Queen only had one child in the marriage between the last King. The child that caused so much pain and hell throughout the kingdoms reminded her a little of Voldemort but a little bit more childish and arrogant. She didn't expect him to live much longer.

Jaime sat his sword 'Oathbreaker' on the table in their chambers before lowering himself to the bed. She sat right next to him and laid her hand on his thin clothing knee in comfort.

"Everything, alright love?" She questioned soothingly, and he almost grimace.

"Just a normal day in the Queen's Guard." He responded. Hermione felt instantly for him. Another day of jeering insults and jokes at Jaime for the loss of his hand. Even through, he worked hard each day practicing with his other so he could still out fight anyone didn't really matter to anyone else unless they both caught up in a fight themselves.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. Her hand over her stomach protectively, and rather lovingly. This will be her second month without her cycle and she read enough to know what that sometimes mean.

She didn't feel afraid.

She didn't feel any upset, even if she wasn't even married to this wonderful man next to her.

The only thing that matters was that this child; will be loved from them both. She just needed to tell her knight about this little situation of hers.

She frowned…she hoped that he wouldn't reject her or his child.

"Jaime….there's something I have to tell you." She bit her lower lip…He gave her his full attention.

"I might be with child."

He paled.

That wasn't the right reaction she was looking for and she felt anger and tears beginning to form within her.

His only hand trembled and he forced a smile on his face.

"This is wonderful…it really is….the only problem I have…is that we're not wed." He uttered noticing Hermione's reaction to his. She felt some sort of relief. Good. He's not rejecting his child, but not fond of how it happened.

"We can fix this." He muttered, before turning to her fully.

"We just have to wed."

Hermione rolled her amber eyes at him.

What a romantic marriage proposal?

She thought sarcastic, but she couldn't bring herself to be somewhat insulted.

This was her life.

The life that she build for herself. The life that he helped with.

Being a governess in the capital wasn't ideal for any young ladies in this time, but she enjoyed her work. She loved teaching young children about the world around them. She had many years to read to be knowledgeable in those new arts. Something she was overly fond of.

 _FIN_


	15. Chapter 12 point 5

**Summary:** They were trapped. They were outnumbered, but she done what was supposed to be done. She saved them in the only way she knew how. FROM AFTER CHAPTER 12TH OF "JUST ONE SMALL MOMENT". Contains spoilers of the story. ONE SHOT

 **Genres:** Angst/Action

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Teen

 **A/N:** Here's an extra chapter and I agreed with some of your reviews about the story, and I decided to do a sequel. :) That happening before that 19 years. It will be very dramatic and filled with action. Hermione will be put on the spot in some parts. I will post the prologue tonight. It will be a short story also too, but it circles around Hermione and Jaime's journey in their relationship while facing Cersei and Tywin

Sequel is on the way!

I do not and will not own HP or GOT.

I just own the plot and my own original characters.

* * *

The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched-they must be felt with the heart.

Helen Keller

* * *

 _Her life was falling down all around her. She can hear them screaming, the pain in their voices with each fall. This was war. War had no winning side. Not completely, everyone loses. People die. People get hurt. People lose someone close to them and then lose faith in the cause of what they all been fighting for._

 _They were trapped. At long last they seemed to have track them down on the other side of Ireland. It was so sudden. It was like they know just exactly when and where they will be. It was like someone had tip them off, but that was just no way that would have happened._

 _Harry Potter was their last hope. Their savior from who must not be named from the certain hell that will be inflicted if he were to win, but the war had taken a toll on everyone._

 _Her and her best mates had been running ever sense. They told themselves it was for the best for everyone. To keep running and not turn back. Keep running and find all of the Horcrux, so Harry Potter could eventually stopped Voldemort._

 _She must protect Harry, she just had to. The world could stand the loss of her, but the loss of Harry was going to be just too much and she just couldn't allow that._

 _She saw him._

 _The person dressed in black. The person that wore a very sinister smile of victory on his face when he raise his wand to her best friend, and in the last choice she could ever hope for, with the last burst of green that escaped the tip of the Death Eater's wand, she throws herself in front of Harry, taking the impact of the bright green light. The spell that would have end everyone dreams and hopes for the better future._

" _HERMIONE!" She heard her name being called and then the darkness instantly, starting to overtake her mind. It was all for the good of the wizard world._

 _She hoped._

 _She hoped her death wasn't in vain._

 _She just hoped that Harry and Ron had survived the outcome. Death was a funny thing, actually. She didn't feel anything, not a hint of pain that she was accustom to with this war. The only thing that she felt was something brushing against her mind. Something that seemed so old and ancient._

His best-friend; the girl that he always turned to for advice had fallen. Harry Potter watched the life left from her once bright amber eyes. There was no sound that left her lips. No sound of pain, but the sound of hitting the hard cold ground before her…before him.

He felt twisted and so sick. The Death Eater laughed hysterically, at one of the downfall of the Golden Trio.

He felt numb. He could faintly, hearing Ron's angry and painful screeches. The curses and sparks of curses and hexes flow overhead between one of the Death Eaters and his best mate, but he just couldn't find himself to move. He was frozen to his spot. This was all his fault. It was all his fault. Something sinister whispered against his mind reminding him that people that stand up for him or protect him always ended up dead, killed or murdered.

The image of Sirius Black flashed within his mind. The only person that he saw as a father died the same way, just like Hermione.

When Ron got disarmed; from that same Death Eater, while the others just watched in amusement at their struggle, this snapped Harry's attention in place.

The Death Eater raise his wand once more to the boy who lived. The boy who was going to die now at this very moment and there was nothing else anyone else will do to save him other than die.

The curse left his lips. The killing curse, and as soon that it left his lips was that Death Eater own downfall.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted hoarsely, struggling to reach for his wand to help, but was cut off by another hex that kept him still.

The green light slammed into Harry's body, like a wave of water, but he didn't fall. All Harry felt was a light breeze and something very warmth that soothed him.

The curse repelled and slammed into the other Death Eater who stumbled back and fell limp to the floor motionless. Silence follow, before the other Death Eaters turned into a full out panicked.

With no time to understand what was going on, he reached for his best mate's hand and gripped Hermione's cold pale body with the other and soon he appariate them out to the only place he knew safe.

The landing was just like a portkey, it was roughed if not expected. Ron landed on his back and Harry landed right next to Hermione, who was just as motionless as before.

The situation finally hit them all.

They were all safe…but at what caused?

The death of their best-friend.

The person that kept them all safe till now, and Harry faintly wondered how all this came to happen.

"Is she…really dead?" Ron finally spoke. He tried to keep his voice stable but with no use, Harry heard the emotional strained behind it.

Harry placed the tip of his wand on her chest. Not believing that she was hit with the killing curse. That the only reason why they made it away, was that with her death had enforced that same old magic that his mother used on him against Voldemort. Love.

Even if it's motherly or friendship love, it was still love.

"Rennervate." Harry whispered, tears began to beam down his face. The tip of his wand glow blue before fading. He waited for a moment. He saw no movement. Nothing to tell him that she was alive. He cursed once more, realizing at this moment, that this was it.

He uttered the spell once more, and it came with the same result. No signs of breathing. No sign of waking up, this was all real.

He felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone, Harry…"

Harry sobbed.

This was all his fault. Always his fault. He slammed his hand down on the ground below him and just inches away from Hermione's lifeless body that was caked in blood.

"No…No…I refuse….not this time…not again"


End file.
